The Night of the Hunter's Moon
by avirt75
Summary: Everyone has a moment in time that changes their lives forever. Bobby has just one of those moments and discovers a whole new world. In one night he becomes not just a man but a hunter.


**The Night of the Hunter's Moon**

**Place: Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

**Time: October 1984- **

The night Bobby Singer's life changed forever:

As Bobby pushes the peddle further to the floor. He has one thought on his mind. He has to get the baby to a save place. He can't believe what he just did or what has been happening over the last couple of days. How is he going to explain this to everyone? First thing first get Alexis safe then worry with that later.

As Bobby pulls into his sister's house, a wave of relief fills his body at the site of the lights on inside. He contemplates what he is going to tell her as he reaches over the seat to get the baby from the car seat. He decides that now is not the time to worry about the details of it all as he heads for the door. Banging loudly, he prays Janie is still up.

Janie comes to the door in her robe, "Bobby!" she said as she opened the door. Janie, looking Bobby over before opening the door further and letting him in. "What are you doing here this time of night?"

"I don't really have time to explain everything to you right now Janie but, you have to take Alexis and keep her safe until I get back." , he says as he hands her the baby. "I'll call you later to check on her," he added before turning to head back to his truck.

"Bobby Steven Singer, you come back here and tell me what's going on. And where's Karen?" Janie yelled to him as he was heading down the stairs.

Bobby paused, turning back." Janie ,please! I don't have time for this right now! Please just keep her safe until I get back! I promise to tell you everything when I get back!" He turned again to head back to his truck, not looking back and not giving his sister a chance to ask more questions.

As he pulled out of Janie's driveway, his mind immediately went back to the last couple of days leading up to that awful night.

Karen had been acting strangely for a while. Bobby had noticed she had been resentful towards the baby. He wondered if maybe it was the postpartum depression thing that he'd seen on that touchy feely show that Karen had watched a few days prior. He even tried to talk to her, but she just shrugged him off and went about her business.

Later that same night, he went in to check if Karen needed any help with giving their child a bath. As he walked into the bathroom, he heard Karen singing off key as usual and he smiled to himself. But as he gets closer, Bobby quickly realized something was horribly wrong with the picture. Karen is singing, but he didn't see the baby. As he ran closer, heart pounding against his chest, he saw the infant being held under the water. Roughly pushing Karen to the side, he grabbed the infant from the water and drew her close, his thoughts racing wildly as the baby began to cough up the water and cry. Turning towards Karen with disbelief in his eyes, "What the hell are you doing!"

Karen simply turned and left the bathroom, leaving Bobby busy with the infant, her eyes turning black with a smirk across her face.

Over the next few days Bobby decided to take a little vacation from the salvage yard and kept a closer eye on Karen. He didn't trust his wife to be alone with the baby. She wouldn't talk about what had happened the other night, only saying she didn't remember. Something was not right he, though, even if Bobby can't put his finger on it.

Sleep didn't come easily to Bobby that night. For hours, he laid in the dark, listening for disturbances and threats to his daughter's safety. In fact, he preferred to not fall asleep for that very threat alone. Though he suddenly jolted up from the couch, pissed when he realized he had managed to fall asleep after all. Getting up without any hesitation he ran to the playpen, finding it empty, Alexis was gone. Fear struck his heart as he raced through the house, looking for Karen. Bobby realized his small family was gone when he stepped outside and found that Karen's car was missing. Running back inside, he grabbed the key to his truck and left the house. He was unsure what to do, but that old book he found at the library the other day said something about demon possession. He knew it seemed crazy but he felt that was what was happening to Karen. He just wished it had more answers for him. He had no idea how to release Karen from that bondage.

As Bobby disparately searched the roads, his mind raced rapidly, trying to think of someone, anyone he could call for help. Unable to think of someone to help him in his time of desperation, he turned down a back road, he noticed a flicker of light as his truck perused the trees. Bobby's heart pummels in his chest, he remembered the old abandon farm house. As he turned down the old driveway, he immediately noticed Karen's car. Bobby abruptly stopped the truck, killing the engine and getting out walking the rest of the way so he would not be heard.

In the abandon house, Karen is preparing for a sacrifice. Following the ritual, she set up what was needed before laying the baby down in the center of an inverted pentagram and starting to chant. As Karen raised a knife to stab the baby, she was stopped by a force. It was Bobby she saw when she turned.

Bobby fought for the knife and screamed at her. "Karen what are you doing? Let go!" The fight ensued when the knife suddenly slipped, stabbing Karen squarely in the chest. She fell to the ground, silent and still. Bobby's heart nearly stopped when he saw what he had done. He froze for a moment, not knowing what to do, but a startled cry from Alexis drew his attention back to reality. He needed to get her out of there. Spinning on his heels, he rushed to the infant's side, cradling her close to his chest as he ran from the house. He knew he would have to come back and deal with it once he assured Alexis was safe.

Shaking off the memory of the recent events, Bobby directed his truck into his driveway. He noticed the door was wide open and he couldn't remember if he had left it like that, but he started to get the sinking feeling that he didn't. Before he walked inside, he stopped to get something out of the tool box, just in case. He didn't want to go in empty handed. Bobby might not have been the smartest man alive, but he certainly wasn't born stupid either.

Easing into the house, Bobby looked around for...Hell; he didn't know what he was looking for. His heart pounded erratically against his ribcage as he turned a corner to step into the study. Not even a foot inside the room, he heard a loud shriek and turned in time to find Karen jumping at him, clawing at his face. He slung her to the ground without second thought and pinned her.

Karen released an evil laugh. "Do you really think you can hold me?"

Bobby continued to struggle to hold her. "Get out of my wife, you evil bitch! Leave her now!"

"It doesn't work that way, Bobby. You should have done your homework better," Karen mocked him with another laugh. Throwing him off of her, she grabbed him around the throat. "Now tell me where the child is and I'll make sure your wife lives a long life."

"Go back to hell, you devil bitch", Bobby hissed at her.

"Not without that baby!" Karen hissed at him. "Now are you going to tell me or do I have to peel it out of you?" She continued to scream at him as she slammed him against the wall, squeezing his throat tighter. Bobby gripped the crow bar he had grabbed from his tool box and in one swift movement, he managed to stab Karen. She released him almost instantly, stumbling backwards from the repetitive movements of the sharp end of the crow bar piercing her chest. "You think this is over, Bobby Singer? Don't think I won't be back!"

Bobby jumped backward as a column of wild black smoke spewed from Karen's mouth. The sound was horrendous, so much so that it caused his legs to wobble before bringing him to his knees. When the smoke finally cleared moments later, he could see Karen's unconscious body sprawled in an odd manner on the ground. "K-Karen?" he murmured, eyes misty when he didn't receive a response. Crawling over to her body slowly, he reached to graze her shoulder with his fingers, but her vacant eyes told him it was too late. "No, no, NO!" Bobby gathered Karen into his arms, rocking back and forth as he released a shattering cry of despair over the loss.

It took an hour before Bobby could get himself to move again, working through the haze in his mind to make a decision that would forever change his life. He forced himself to his feet and staggered up the stairs to his daughter's nursery, gathering the basic essentials to take to Janie's house. It wasn't long after when he once again found himself standing at his sister's doorstep on the brink of tears, arms heavily weighted with his daughter's belongings.

Bobby struggled with his emotions as he recounted every detail to Janie about what had happened with Karen. He then pleaded with her to raise Alexis away from the horrors he had just witnessed. "You have to promise me you will leave here and not look back. You have to keep Alexis safe. Please, Janie. Do this one thing for me."

"But Bobby-"

"No, Janie! You do it, for me and for Alexis. You move far away and you don't let me know a thing about it. I don't want to know anything. Do you understand? It's the only way to keep her safe. I can never know. Please, just take care of my baby girl." Turning without another word, Bobby walked out the front door, a single tear slipping from his eyes.

Life, as he knew it, was over. It would never be the same again and he would be reminded of that a couple years later when he met a man named John Winchester.

**A/N: This is my very first attempt at fan fiction. I was without the internet all of this week and was looking through my saved files and found this. I don't know if anyone has taken the time to read this but if so if you could let me know if you would like more of this story I would appreciate it. I have so many notes and research on this fic. It was supposed to continue on but unless there is some interest, it will sit on the back burner for maybe a later date. **


End file.
